deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nameless King vs Shadoo
Description Dark Souls vs Paper Mario! Which of these two forgotten traitors to the gods will prove more formidable? Interlude Wiz: Those who dare challenge the gods will be met with swift consequence. Boomstick: But what if those gods... *gasp* are also your parents?!? Wiz: That's either the plot of a cheesy sitcom, or the story of our two combatants. Boomstick: The Nameless King, the forgotten god of war. Wiz: And Shadoo, the rebellious creation of the ancients. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to examine their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! The Nameless King Wiz: a long time ago, the world was grey, massive archtrees covered the lands... Boomstick: Who would live in a place like this, you ask? Why, colossal dragons, of course! Wiz: These Everlasting Dragons ruled the lands since the dawn of time. And likely would for the rest of eternity. Boomstick: But then, fire was born, deep underground. And the dwelling creatures below came to this fire to gain souls. Wiz: And the most powerful souls went to the Lords of Cinder. The Furtive Pygmy gained the dark soul, the Witch of Izalith the life soul, Gravelord Nito the soul of death... Boomstick: And the most powerful one, the soul of light, went to Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. Wiz: What resulted was a war, a battle to end the reign of the immortal dragons. And fighting alongside the Lords was a young god of war. Boomstick: with the help of a traitorous dragon named Seath, the Lords used the dragons' greatest weakness: Lightning! Wiz: the god of war, alongside his young apprentice Ornstein and a knight of sunlight, was a major player in the war. Boomstick: uuuuuuuntil he suddenly decided that the dragons weren't the bad guys and decided to help them instead. And then the dragons all died. Nice choice there, buddy! Wiz: The Lords, furious at the young god's betrayal, stripped him of his name and his godhood. And wiped out all evidence of his existence. And this nameless former deity was sent into exile. Boomstick: No worries, though. He found more dragon buddies to live with in Archdragon Peak. Wiz: Here, the former god found new purpose. He would serve as the guardian of this sacred shrine to dragonkind... and its king. Boomstick: Its Nameless King! Wiz: The king is well equipped for battle, wielding his trusty swordspear, designed to tear through the rock-hard scales of dragons. Boomstick: It also serves as a good conduit to channel his lightning powers into. Wiz: Right! The king possesses a wide array of electrical attacks. Like the Sunlight Spear, a deadly javelin made of pure sunlight energy. Boomstick: He can also induce electric explosions just by stomping the ground. And summon lightning bolts from the sky! Man... I bet this guy would be great for when I need to jumpstart my car! Wiz: Or... completely vaporize it... Boomstick: Hey! The Boomstickmobile can take it! I insulated her with only the finest materials around! Wiz: Speaking of taking it, the Nameless King is pretty damn tough. Boomstick: The guy can survive impalement and get back up like it's nothing! Hell, he's even tougher than dear old dad, Lord Gwyn! Wiz: He's also far more skilled and powerful, begging the question as to how exactly he lost to the Lords in the first place... Boomstick: maybe Seath told them his weakness, too! Wiz: possibly, as the King is quite vulnerable to fire attacks. And has no special resistance to magic or ice. Boomstick: Hold up, hold up! The son of Gwyn, Lord of CINDER... is weak to fire? Wiz: I know, Boomstick. I know... The Nameless King is shown standing over the corpse of the Stormdrake, before driving his spear into it with a massive explosion that vaporized the dragon completely. He then turns and faces the viewer, his blade glowing a brilliant gold. Shadoo Wiz: long ago, in the time of the ancients, two prophecies were created. One telling of the end of the world... and the other of the saviors who would prevent it. Boomstick: these prophecies were kept in the dark and light p...prog... Wiz: Prognosticus Boomstick: Yeah. That... Wiz: In order to protect the world from the wicked fate foretold by the Dark Prognosticus, four legendary heroes would appear. As is told by the Light Prognosticus. Boomstick: They also got help from the other cool shit the Ancients made! Like an exploding pixie thing, and that dragon that talks like a computer! Wiz: But not all of their creations would give in to a fate of blindly serving a prophecy. And chose to seek their own ends. Boomstick: One of which being a weird shadowy thing named Shadoo. Wiz: Shadoo is a shapeshifter, and a potent one at that. It can not only turn into copies of his foes, but it can turn into clones of multiple people at once. Boomstick: it just has to get a good look at whoever it's copying in action, and it can transform into them! Wiz: Unfortunately, the ancients couldn't control the ambition of their creation. And had no choice but to lock it up. Deep underground. In a mirrored world. In a dungeon that can only be opened by the power to open rifts in the fabric of reality. Boomstick: Well, that's a bit excessive, don't you think? Wiz: In Shadoo's case, it almost wasn't enough. The shadow being spent centuries at the bottom of the Pit of 100 Trials, plotting his escape and his revenge on the ancients. Boomstick: And that revenge plan started simply. Kill the chosen heroes. Wiz: When the heroes entered its prison, the creature saw its chance. Watching from afar, it observed their abilities. And using its powers, it created imperfect clones of them in an attempt to strike them down. Boomstick: Keyword being "imperfect". Yeah, these clones have a bit of a flaw. Wiz: While Shadoo can copy the powers and abilities of its targets, its limits are all its own. Boomstick: Even still, Shadoo is no pushover! Wiz: Right! Shadoo can match Bowser in strength, as well as matching Luigi in agility. It also copied their magical abilities, like Bowser's fire breath and Peach's glide. Boomstick: With all of this power, the Ancients were right to lock Shadoo away and throw the key into a rift in reality! Who knows what this guy would have done if he got loose? Shadoo: Oh, heroes... Blessed souls... I must destroy you all with the power of shadow! Who do you think would win? The Nameless King Shadoo intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time... FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle At the bottom of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials, a black door appeared, then was smashed to pieces. Out stepped a tall, ragged figure wielding a strange weapon. A little sparkle of lightning glinted off the blade as he strode toward the center of the empty, beige room. ???: heh... what's up he-... The figure looked around, seeing nothing else around besides him. But where did that voice come from? ???: You are not the heroes! Who are you? How did you get past my trials? The Nameless King, now aware he was being watched, readied his swordspear. Whatever this thing was, he could feel the power in its soul. Utter darkness he hadn't felt since the rise of... The Abyss! ???: You fool! You'll ruin everything! Revenge is within my grasp at last! Do you really think I'll let you snatch it away from me now? Was this strange creature Manus? It had to be! The king knew all too well the damage the dark could do if left unchecked. Manus had to die. Here and now. The king didn't move from his spot. He searched the room with his eyes, trying to find the source of the voice. ???: Fine, then. Have it your way... With the blink of an eye, a shadowy mass appeared in the shape of a rather thin, mustached man. The shape clenched its fists, staring down its opponent with its empty face. Shadoo: O, foolish intruder... I must destroy you with the power of shadow! FIGHT The King moved first, dashing at the shadow with a horizontal slice. The dark plumber leapt over it, stomping on the Nameless King's head. The king stumbled, but quickly recovered. He spun, making a clean, horizontal swing into the shade. Dark Luigi was sent soaring into the far wall, getting his head stuck in it and struggling to pull it out. The Nameless King wasted no time, forming a spear of crackling lightning in his hand. The javelin glowed with a brightness not unlike the sun itself. Just as the dark plumber yanked his head free of the wall, the demigod below threw his Sunlight Spear. However, Dark Luigi wall-jumped away just in time. The spear crashed into the wall with an ear-splitting crackle. The shadow-stuff that made up Dark Luigi shuddered. That power... it was divine energy! This warrior wasn't just any fool, it seems. Shadoo: So... the ancients finally send their executioner... Dark Luigi lands, body contorting. He seemed to be growing shorter. Like a spring building up tension. About to go off. Shadoo: But even your toys and lights are nothing compared to MY cursed powers! Off he went, springing into the air and out of sight with his Super Jump! The Nameless King flew after him, easily catching up to his opponent. The king went for a fatal thrust, but the shadow casually airdodged, contorting around the blade. The king was left wide open, and subjected to the Luigi Cyclone! He was pulled in by the spinning shade, being hit again and again by rapid punches and kicks. Then he was launched sideways as the attack finished. He slammed into the wall, bouncing off and leaving huge cracks in the strange beige surface. As the king bounced away, he was struck by a flaming Dark Luigi's head. The "Green" Missile slammed the king back into the same spot, and through the wall. Floor 99 The pair of combatants flew into the room through the right wall, obliterating brick and a few unlucky Dark Koopatrols. The King fell to the ground, quickly getting back to his feet. The shadow lands on its feet not far away, brushing away black brick dust from its overalls. Shadoo: Pathetic! To think the ancients sent YOU of all people! They sorely underestimate my power... The king shook himself off. Noticing his opponent was busy monologing, he grabbed a Dark Koopatrol by the helmet, throwing it like a javelin at the shade. Followed by a Sunlight Spear. Shadoo: The Ancients may have created me, but I... Shadoo stops mid-sentence, swatting away the koopatrol with a hint of annoyance. Shadoo: If that's really all you can... ZAP! Dark Luigi was blasted with Sunlight Spear, stunning him in place with ripples of electricity coursing through him. The king's swordspear came next, ripping clean through the shadow-stuff of Dark Luigi. He raised it above his head, charging energy in the blade. Shadoo: hmm... this may be harder than I thought... With a loud boom of thunder, Dark Luigi was obliterated by a torrent of lightning from the king's blade. The Nameless King lowered his weapon, watching little flecks of darkness trickle down to the ground... But he could still feel its power Shadoo: Behind you... A pointed object burst from the king's chest in a deluge of blood, and the king raised his hand to it, letting out a groan of pain. The object slid back out, and the king slouched forward, revealing the form of Dark Peach. The pointed tip of her parasol dripped with thick, red heart blood. But the king wasn't dead. He barely seemed phased, in fact. In a swift movement, he spun and lifted Dark Peach by the throat. His chest still oozed blood, caking his clothes in red. Shadoo: Oh... because that makes sense... The king spiked Dark Peach to the floor, followed by a curb stomp to the head. Then another. And another. Finally, his foot crackled with lightning above the twitching form of the dark princess. And with the final stomp came an explosion. And dark peach was no more. The king looked around, prepared for Shadoo's next trick. But he wasn't prepared for the next "trick" to be a huge turtle monster. Which charged at him far faster than the king had expected. The demigod was struck with a powerful punch to the jaw, making him stumble back into a row of brick blocks. Dark Bowser wound back for a punch, roaring as he unleashed a fully-charged blow. The word EXCELLENT appeared and bright colors flashed as he swung forward, sending his foe crashing through the whole row of bricks. The king bounded off the wall again, but this time he was prepared. As Dark Bowser charged, the king gave him a surprise thrust with the swordspear, which Dark Bowser caught. To Shadoo's surprise, the Nameless King swung the blade around, bringing Dark Bowser with it into the wall and giving him a massive gash across the stomach. Now it was his turn! The king backed away, and then flew straight into Dark Bowser with his shoulder. The two slammed straight through the wall like butter, then through whole floors. They went up and up and up, destroying everything in their path. Floor 64 A group of Dark Ninjoe felt the crashing of the two fighters, and evaded just in time to escape the two crashing through the floor just under them. Dark Bowser slammed through the floor and came crashing into the ceiling. Bits of stone chipped off with the impact. And the shadowy koopa came plummeting back to the floor, landing on his head with a whimper. He flopped on his stomach, seeing stars floating around his head. The Nameless King followed, coated in stone dust. He looked down to see Dark Bowser surrounded by odd, rectangular figures. Dark Ninjoe. The Ninjoe rushed at the king, barraging him with throwing stars. He flew to avoid them, even doing an aileron roll between a group of stars. He sliced at the Ninjoe, killing one. But the others escaped in time. The dead Ninjoe's body landed in two pieces on the floor shortly before disappearing. The king was swarmed by Ninjoe, attacked from all sides. He managed to slowly whittle away their numbers until there was just one left. He grabbed it by the throat, ready to finish it off. But suddenly, the Ninjoe became a bomb! The explosion launched The Nameless King backwards into Dark Bowser, slamming into his head and bringing him back to consciousness. The koopa turned to see the king viciously tearing apart the real Ninjoe. Dark Bowser took this chance, charging at his opponent and stopping just before him. Dark Bowser: SHOWTIME The king turned just in time to be dropkicked in the face by the massive shadow. And up they went again, Bowser following the king and repeatedly smashing him ever higher through the Pit of 100 Trials. Floor 21 The King exploded through the floor, bleeding from deep wounds all over his body. He stopped his own momentum just in time to avoid another 10 floors of pummeling. He blocked Dark Bowser's fist with his swordspear, then swung it, cleaving off the shadow's hand. Dark Bowser roared in pain and anger, only to have his roar cut off... as well as his head. The blade glittered with electricity, which had pierced the seemingly indestructible dark koopa with relative ease. The body faded away before it even touched the ground. The king hit the ground, landing near two Dark Pokeys and a Dark Cursya. The Pokeys attacked, but were easily dispatched by the king. However, the demigod still had time to dodge a blow from Dark Mario's hammer. Instead, the hammer hit the floor, making a rather sizeable crack in the stone. The king dodged back, nearly into the Dark Cursya. Dark Mario charged again, trying to jump on the king's head. But his target sidestepped, and Shadoo instead hit the Cursya. Shadoo: Ohhhhhh no.... BZZZZZZT Dizzy took effect, and Shadoo lost all sense of direction. He weakly swung his hammer in the wrong direction, unable to resist the curse's effects. Shadoo: H-hang on. Gimme a sec... The king grabbed Dark Mario by the overalls, and tossed him into the air. Lightning glowed brightly on his blade as the shadow flew to the ceiling. Shadoo: Well... seems I was wrong about you. A surge of lightning poured from the swordspear, streaking toward the dark plumber. Shadoo: You will make a fine warrior... The lightning sent Shadoo straight up through the stone. Through floor after floor. Ceiling after ceiling. His body slowly broke down as the lightning launched him ever higher... Flopside The torrent of lightning burst through the ground, launching what was left of Dark Mario onto the road in a messy pile of shadow. The sunlight glinted over the body of the dark plumber. And he faded away. The king followed suit from the crater, slowly floating into the air. His body was caked in blood and dust. He was shaking, weak from battle. But his foe was slain. Finally, the former god had won this war. He landed on the warm ground, and fell to his knees. His spear lay at his side, smoldering with the heat of his final attack. The King stared at his own shadow on the street, and a smile crossed his lips. He did it! Manus was dead once more. Funny... from this angle, it almost looked like his shadow was swinging a- Record scratch The Nameless King's head fell to the ground beside him, and his body was casually kicked forward onto the ground. Shadoo: A fine warrior... What a shame... KO The King's body fades into ash as the shadow brings ruin to Flopside. Results Boomstick: Well... that was kinda cheap... Wiz: Maybe a little. But then again, the Nameless King really didn't have much of a chance in the long run. Shadoo completely outclassed him in everything but speed and combat experience. Boomstick: True. While the king could slice through solid stone with relative ease, Shadoo was kinda on par with Bowser. Need I say more? Wiz: And while speed and experience would have helped the king hold out against Shadoo, he could only outrun it for so long. Boomstick: That's right, wiz. In the end, The Nameless King just couldn't keep ahead! Wiz: Really? Boomstick: Yup! Wiz: ...The winner is Shadoo Stats The Nameless King +Far faster +more combat experience +lightning weapons strong against dark opponents -less intelligent -physically far weaker -more predictable Shadoo +Many times stronger +More intelligent +Dark Bowser's fire could have ended the fight early +Massive arsenal of abilities -Less experienced in combat -many times slower Do you agree with the outcome of The Nameless King vs Shadoo? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles